Broken Promises
by Marvelous Shrinking Vampire
Summary: Jade West, Cat Valentine, and Bree Davenport are three best friends trying to make it in New York, all promising to avoid boy drama and focus on their friendship and college. Until Jade fell for a ditzy jock named Adam, Cat began to crush on a dorky nerd named Chase, and Bree began a secret relationship with a reserved artist named Beck. AU. Beck/Bree, Jade/Adam, Chase/Cat.


_**Disclaimer:** _If I owned Victorious or Lab Rats, those two shows would've had at least two crossovers, a movie, and the couples would be Bree and Beck, Jade and Adam, and Cat and Chase.

* * *

**Some things you should know before reading this fic...  
**1. Adam, Bree, and Chase aren't related. Chase's last name will be Unger and Adam's will be Boldman.  
2. Jade never dated Beck, but dated Moose.  
3. There are no bionics in this story.  
4. The gang is in college.  
5. Tori and Trina don't show up a lot in this story.  
6. This is an AU set in New York City.

* * *

Bree Davenport, Jade West, and Cat Valentine were best friends. They met in kindergarten as children, when Cat was being bullied for her vivid red curls and Jade had snipped off some of the bully's way-too-long hair with her scissors and Bree had comforted Cat. From that day on, they had become best friends, complete with friendship necklaces Cat had bought them in second grade after Tori Vega had tried to invade their friendship.

The girls had bonded over many things, like their favorite music type, favorite sport, and favorite TV show and movie. As they grew older and entered middle school, they fell into stereotypes: Bree the smart athlete, Jade the rebellious Goth, and Cat the ditzy cheerleader. Their new social rankings hadn't separated them, though. Their bond strengthened and had started a group of their own.

High school was when real troubles began to brew. They had all attended Hollywood Arts for their freshman year, Jade for her acting, Bree for her dancing, and Cat for her singing. Cat began to become closer friends with her fellow cheerleaders, Bree got busy with the sports she participated in, and Jade felt alone, but soon got together with Moose, a cute transfer student from Canada who was only accepted in HA for his excellence in sports and directing skills.

Moose and Jade had a sweet relationship. Jade would walk Moose to his locker and then Moose would walk her to her next class. They ate lunch together, Moose inviting his friends Ryder and Trent to eat with them. Bree and Trent began a steady friendship while Cat and Ryder flirted heavily. They studied together, as well, and watched _The Scissoring _several times, which the favorite movie to both of them.

But then Moose kissed Bree while helping her with track-and-field and hit on Cat while aiding her with a dance routine. They immediately went to Jade, who broke up with him by the end of the school year.

For sophomore year, Bree's family moved to Mission Creek and went to their local high school. Jade transferred to Northridge High School to be away from the school that her ex still attended. Cat was once again bullied, until Tori Vega arrived.

She hadn't done anything mean or rude or even slightly cruel to the distant best friends. But she had done something that had broken the hearts of Bree and Jade: she took Cat from them. When she had seen Cat sitting alone at lunch, Tori had taken Cat under her wing and looped her into the small friendship she had with local geek Robbie Shapiro and aspiring musician Andre Harris.

Cat's sophomore year was a mainly happy one, even though she missed her best-friends. Jade's and Bree's were average. Sure, they had close friends and great grades, but they missed each other and they missed Cat.

Bree stayed in Mission Creek during junior year and Jade remained at Northridge. Cat just grew closer to Tori, Andre, and Robbie, becoming more popular and re-joining the cheerleading squad after quitting at the beginning of sophomore year, Tori joining along with her newfound best-friend.

Then senior year began. Bree was able to convince her parents that she could live with her aunt in L.A. and was allowed to move back, Jade transferring back to Hollywood Arts after hearing her athletic friend had returned. They were never able to contact or see Cat during the summer they spent catching up. Their bond was still strong and sturdy when school started up again.

Cat and Tori had been in their cheerleading uniforms, Tori flirting with Andre as Cat giggled at the corny (but funny) jokes Robbie told her. Cat saw them, but the ignored them. Halloween night, Tori ditched Cat for her boyfriend and the sensitive little redhead had cried in the bathroom until Jade and Bree stumbled upon her. Their friendship was returned, but was heavily awkward.

Tori had missed Cat and grew manipulative and heartless, switching a conversation with Bree and Jade to make it sound like they hadn't missed Cat, with the poor girl overhearing. She had broken her friendship with the girls again and had gone back to Tori.

They ignored each other for the rest of the year. Until March began. Tori moved, Andre got discovered and was shipped off to Chicago, and Robbie transferred to a school with better education. Cat was alone again, but soon found herself bonding with Bree and Jade again. They promised not to split up again and, because of the boy who had started the mess was back in Canada, swore off dating boys if they ever lived together or even attended a college remotely close to one another.

They all applied to Evanswood University in New York City.

* * *

Cat, Bree, and Jade sat on the bed in Bree's bedroom.

"On three?" Jade asked quietly.

Her friends nodded in agreement.

"One," she started.

"Two," Bree continued.

"Three," Cat finished. They opened them up and tears bean pouring down their faces. They had all been accepted. _Full scholarships_. Jade hug-tackled Bree and Cat, all of them crying and clutching the letters that proved their friendship would last forever.

"R-remember," Bree stuttered, pausing to hiccup, "We have to m-make sure w-we don't fall for any guys in New York... remember?"

"Agreed."

"Totally."

So, the trio found an apartment and moved in, starting a babysitting service and attending college. They kept their promise to never fall for any boys and were doing pretty well on it. Well, that little promise is about to get broken.


End file.
